Nothing To Lose
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Patricia and Eddie's kiss after Patricia is blinded by the beam. One-shot. Review?


Amber led a blind Patricia through the school hallways, asking people to step aside and move out of their way. After the Sibuna incident, Patricia's sight was gone. Amber was on Patricia-duty and had to carry her supplies and lead her through the hallways.

When the duo finally reached drama class, Amber led Patricia to the red sofa and sat her down gently, taking the seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked timidly. Patricia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, let's see- I'm temporarily blind, I'm being pulled along by you all day, and I've run into about fifteen people already. I'd say I'm not doing well." Patricia snapped. Amber was about to respond when Eddie walked over to them and sat in the seat on the other side of Patricia.

"Hey, ladies." He said flirtatiously. Amber waved and Patricia grimaced.

"The only up side about not being able to see is that I can't see _you._" Patricia sneered in the direction of his voice.

"Oh, but how unfortunate- I can still see you." Eddie snapped back, faking sincerity. He turned his attention to Amber and said, "So what happened to her, again?"

"Oh, um, she was stung by a bee and lost her sight, because she's allergic." Amber said, repeating the same lie she had been telling people all day. "But the doctor said she should have her sight back by tomorrow morning."

"Ah. Poor Yacker." Eddie replied and pat Patricia's head, causing her to jerk away. Amber's attention was already lost, her focus was now on Fabian and Nina arguing on the other side of the room. Feeling like she should go help out, she stood up and tossed Patricia's backpack onto Eddie's lap.

"I have to go. Watch her for me?"

"I-" Eddie began, about to protest. But before he could continue the sentence, Amber waltzed away in the direction of the fighting couple. "Well, alright then."

"Did she leave?" Patricia asked, appalled. Eddie smirked at the blind girl and cracked his knuckles.

"Yup. Looks like it's just gonna be you and I for the day, Yacker."

"Listen, Slimeball, if you pull any crap today, I swear-"

"Calm down, I'm gonna be on best behavior." Eddie said, smiling. Patricia relaxed for a moment before tensing again.  
>"I'd tell you to be a good guy like you were at the dance, but I forgot, that was for a bet."<p>

"You're on that still? Really?" Eddie asked flatly. Patricia smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you- I was planning on asking you to dance anyway."

"But you didn't, you asked as a bet!" Patricia argued.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't!" She snapped at him. Eddie chuckled and leaned back against the cushion.

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly, finally dropping the conversation.

* * *

><p>After the final bell rang, all the Anubis house students left, except Patricia and Eddie. Eddie had thought it would be fun to hide somewhere in the classroom and not say anything, trying not to laugh as Patricia blindly made her way around the room, tripping over desks and cursing loudly. He finally began to feel bad when she hit her knee on the teachers desk and fell on her ass, muttering about how he could 'burn in hell' and 'kiss her bloody arse'.<p>

"Oh, do you need some help?" He asked, laughing and took her hands, hoisting her onto her feet.

"You complete arse!" She said, slapping at him. He easily grabbed her hands and calmed her down.

"Do you want to get home or not?" He asked loudly as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. She finally let out a huff of defeat and let him lead her down the path back to the house.

By the time they finally arrived in the common room, she had fell down twice in the grass and Eddie had led her into three mud puddles. She shoved him off her and felt her way across the common room and plopped down onto the couch with a groan.

"I think this was a pretty fun day." Eddie said conclusively and sat in the arm chair beside her.

"You're gonna regret saying that tomorrow." She growled. Eddie smirked, shaking with laughter.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much trouble am I in?"

"Eleven." She shot at him and folded her arms across her chest. Eddie thought about the number, nodding. It seemed fair.

"Well, since I really don't have anything to lose..." He trailed off.

Before she had a chance to ask what he was talking about, a pair of soft, warm lips fell onto her own. He thought he had just caused more trouble for himself, but was shocked to feel her sweet lips kissing him back.

* * *

><p><em>Ew. I'm not a fan of this at all. This is awful. The ending sucked. The only reason I'm uploading this is because of the time I spent on it. Review? If you do review this horrible story, you're honestly a saint.<em>

_TO ALL MY 'THROUGH IT ALL' READERS: I don't think I'm going to have a chance to update tonight. If I do, woohoo! But I doubt I will. Sorry!_


End file.
